


Total closet case

by Sev_Aella



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Almost Kissing, Coming Out, Getting Together, Kaito is confused, Kaito is trying his best, Kissing, Kokichi’s a little shit, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Pining, Teasing, but we love him anyway, saimota is my brotp ok, shuichi’s a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_Aella/pseuds/Sev_Aella
Summary: Kokichi laughed, then paused. “Aww you’re totally crushing on me, huh?” He teased.Kaito glared at him “stop being dumb. Of course I’m not” he huffed.Kokichi got up onto his feet. “Yeah, sure. Totally believe ya, you’re not a total closet case. Nope, not at all” he laughed.“I’m straight.” Kaito deadpanned.“Yep. I believe ya,” Kokichi replied sarcastically.——Kaito finds himself more interested in Kokichi than he previously thought.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 72





	Total closet case

It was a nice summer day. Most of the students at hope’s peak academy were leaving the school, planning on spending the rest of their day basking in the hot sun with their friends.  
Kaito Momota, however, was currently sprinting down the hallway, chasing his rival; Kokichi Ouma.  
Kokichi thought it would be funny to steal Kaito’s bag. Kaito didn’t find it funny.  
“Come on, slowpoke! You’re not gonna catch me at this rate!” Kokichi yelled, laughing his annoying little head off.  
God he was infuriating.  
“Oh yeah?” Kaito yelled back, challenging him “watch me!”  
Kokichi just laughed, quickly turning a corner, which Kaito needed to slow down to get around.  
“Get back here!!”  
“No, I don’t think I will.”  
Kokichi darted up the stairs to the roof, Kaito close behind him.  
When Kokichi opened the door to the school rooftop, he turned to face Kaito.  
“Awh, guess there’s nowhere else to g- HEY!” Kokichi had started to monologue, but was swiftly cut off by Kaito barreling into him, knocking them both to the floor.  
Kaito had managed to catch himself before falling completely, but he was now hovering over Kokichi, one arm on each side of the smaller boys body. They were both panting.  
“Okay, okay, geez. Ya got me. Happy?” Kokichi asked.  
Kaito huffed, looking down at the liar. Kokichi looked back up at him, giggling.  
“What’s wrong, Momota-chan, cat got your tongue?” He teased.  
“What? No. Nothings wrong” he replied, staring at Kokichi.  
They both went silent for a moment, neither making an attempt to move. Kaito had never taken the time to look at Kokichi properly. He was kind of.. cute.  
Kaito glanced at Kokichi’s lips, whilst licking his own. Why did his mouth feel so dry?  
“Momota?” Kokichi cocked his head to the side, looking up at the larger boy inquisitively.  
Kaito said nothing. Glancing at Kokichi’s mouth again. God, it would be so easy to just lean down and kiss him.  
Kaito found himself leaning before he could really think about it.  
“Holy shit!” Kokichi exclaimed.  
Kaito shot back like he had been burned, standing up as fast as humanely possible.  
“What?” Kaito asked.  
“You were gonna kiss me!” Kokichi explained, laughing.  
“No I wasn’t!” Kaito lied, panicking “don’t be fucking weird man”.  
“Oh, I’m the weird one?” Kokichi laughed, then paused. “Aww you’re totally crushing on me, huh?” He teased.  
Kaito glared at him “stop being dumb. Of course I’m not” he huffed.  
Kokichi got up onto his feet. “Yeah, sure. Totally believe ya, you’re not a total closet case. Nope, not at all” he laughed.  
“I’m straight.” Kaito deadpanned.  
“Yep. I believe ya,” Kokichi replied sarcastically. He started walking towards the roof exit, leaving the taller boy, when Kaito remembered something.  
“Ouma, wait!” He called after him.  
“Whaaaat?? I’m sorry Momota, I’m flattered really but-“ Kaito cut him off.  
“Shut up. My bag. Where’d you put my bag?” He asked.  
“Oh.” Kokichi started cackling “I dumped that stupid thing in a classroom while you were chasing me”.  
Kaito felt his anger rising “which classroom?” He demanded.  
“I don’t know. You’ll figure it out.” He replied, turning to leave. He paused. “Oh, Momota?”  
“What”  
“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about your little crush. It’ll be our secret!” He started cackling again.  
Kaito could hurl some random insult at him, or yell at him, or start chasing him again. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t. He just watched him leave.  
When he was gone, Kaito lifted his hand to his mouth.  
Holy shit, he just tried to kiss Kokichi Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this chapter was short, hopefully the next one will be longer but like  
> No promises


End file.
